The present application relates generally to characterizing certain parameters with respect to the travel of a golf ball and, more particularly, to characterizing the travel of a golf ball when hit under such circumstances as which may be encountered on a driving range.
The prior art has employed a number of approaches with respect to monitoring and/or tracking the flight of a golf ball. Many of these approaches use video recordings for such purposes. Often, an optically recognizable pattern is formed on the outer surface of the ball for use in such systems. Another approach, that has been taken by the prior art, resides in the use of radar to track the ball in flight. Of course, such an approach is limited with respect to any environment such as, for example, a driving range where multiple balls can be in flight at the same time.
More recently, a Radio Frequency ID (RFID) system has been suggested, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,123 in which the golf ball includes a transponder that can be used to identify a particular ball in close proximity to a reading device that can be arranged next to a passage through which the ball is routed or beneath a tee-off mat. Unfortunately, this approach places unusual constraints on its installation environment through the use of ball return channels and zones, accompanied by relatively limited accuracy as to the actual location of the ball.
Still another prior art approach is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,504 which employs an array of receivers (see FIG. 5 of the patent) and a ball having a transmitter. The system appears to be able to locate a ball on a golf course using triangulation but is limited in other respects. For example, no information appears to be provided with respect to initial characterization of the flight of the golf ball, upon initially being struck by the golfer. This system is not so much oriented for use on a driving range, but appears to be primarily directed to finding a ball on a golf course.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.